Betrayal
by StoneColdAngel
Summary: Every muscle in her legs screamed and begged for her to stop.But she couldn’t stop.She had to keep running.She had to get away from him.‘It’s ironic,’she thought,'Just yesterday, he was telling me that I meant the world to him. Today, he wants to kill me'


_"I love you," he whispered into her ear, holding her close._

_"I love you, too," she replied, hugging him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. The two remained where they were, holding each other in their arms; not wanting to let go._

_"I love you," he repeated, kissing her on her forehead, "I love you so much."_

_"I love you so much," she said, holding him close to her. _

_She looked up at him, and he gazed down at her. They stayed like that for a while; just looking into each others eyes before he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. In that moment that their lips, it felt as if all time had stopped, like nothing, or no one, else in the world mattered but the person they held in their arms. And to them, nothing did matter, nothing but each other._

_"It's about time," commented one of their friends who were standing off to the side, watching the newly made couple. "I didn't think those two were ever going to get together,"_

_"I know," agreed another person. They all smiled and continued to watch the other two, happy that they finally got together._

She ran as fast as she could, trying to put as much distance between him and her as possible. She looked around frantically for a place to go. She continued to run, panting heavily, every breath she took feeling cold. Blood seeped from the small gash on her head, most of it had dried though, and every muscle in her legs screamed and begged for her to stop. But she couldn't stop. She had to keep running. She had to get away from him. 'It's ironic,' she thought, 'Just yesterday, he was telling me that I meant the world to him. Today, he wants to kill me.'

She continued to run back, not wanting to slow down to glance behind her for fear that he might catch up with her. She ran, not knowing where she was going, but not caring. All that mattered was that she got away from him, that she wouldn't die.

_"It's okay," he said, hugging her tightly. She buried her head into his chest and cried. There was blood on her shirt, and his, but it wasn't their blood. It was the blood of a friend of theirs. _

_"But," she tried to talk, but whatever she said was choked by a sob. She held him closer to her, crying even harder._

_"It's okay, he's fine. He'll be fine," he reassured her, kissing her lightly. "Everything's going to be okay."_

_She turned to look at her bleeding friend. He sat on the floor, leaning on two of her other friends. He gave her a small smile when he saw her glance at him, telling her with his smile that he was going to be okay. He was bleeding because of her, because he took a bullet that was heading for her; he got shot trying to protect her._

_He gave his bleeding friend a small smile to say thanks, before turning back to the crying girl in his arms._

_"He's going to be okay," he said, rubbing her back gently, trying to get her to calm down. "Please don't cry anymore."_

_She looked at him, tears welling in her eyes before falling down her cheeks. He gently wiped the tears from her face before lightly kissing her on the lips. _

_"Everything is going to be okay," he repeated, "I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you…"_

'Liar,' she thought, still trying to run. She slowed down a little and risked looking back. There was no one there. She slowed down by the park, under the trees. There was no moon tonight, so she was fairly hidden. She kneeled down and tried to catch her breath, her lungs and sides burning from all that running. She wiped the sweat from her brow; it was cold, a cold sweat of fear.

She didn't want to sit down and get too relaxed, just in case he came by and she had to start running again. She pulled out her phone and tried to call her friend's, none of them were picking up.

"Shit," she hissed, assuming that they were all asleep. She decided to stand up and start moving again, she didn't want to stay in one place for too long because he could catch up with her.

_"Hey," she stood up from her seat and gave him a hug._

_"Hello," he greeted, hugging her back and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "The others aren't here yet?"_

_"Nope, they're on the way though." She remained standing next to him. She leaned into him and he placed her arms around her stomach and held her._

_"There they are," he said, seeing their friends a little way away._

_"Hey, whose that?" she asked._

_"Who's what?" he asked._

_"That girl," she pointed at the unfamiliar girl walking over with her friends._

_"I don't know," he replied, "Must be a new friend."_

_Their friends, along with the new girl arrived. They introduced each other before all getting into their own conversations. She pulled away from him to talk to her friends for a while. When she turned back, she saw him talking to the new girl. She suddenly got a weird feeling in her chest, like something wasn't right. She didn't like the way the new girl was looking at him._

_"Hey," she said walking up to them. She went to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and left his arm around her chest. She looked over at the new girl and saw that she looked…angry? She couldn't name the expression she saw in the new girl's eyes, but she didn't like it._

_"I love you," he said, taking her thoughts away from the new girl._

_"I love you, too," she replied with a bright smile and leaned up and gave him a kiss. He smiled when she pulled away and gave her another kiss. She stood in front of him and he placed his arms around her stomach again._

_He turned to talk to the others while she looked over at the new girl. The new girl was glowering at her. She gave the new girl a triumphant smirk, as if to say 'I win.'_

Tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to fall. But she wouldn't let them; she refused to let them fall. She refused to cry, not now, not ever. She memories continued to play in her head, like a movie that refused to stop. She couldn't hold the tears in any longer; they were falling down her face in a cascade, and it didn't seem like they were going to stop any time soon. She started to run even faster; she ran at full speed, trying to push the memories behind her, trying to push all the thoughts of him behind her. She ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain in her sides, ignoring the burning in her calves, ignoring the sharp pain in her lungs every time she took a breath. All that mattered was that she ran, away from the memories, away from him, away from everything.

_She looked around for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. She checked her phone, seeing if he replied any of her messages. She had no new messages. She sighed and continued to look for him. She hasn't seen him in a few days, and he hasn't answered any of her calls or messages. None of her friends, or his friends, had seen him either._

_"Where can he be?" she said to herself._

She ran through the trees, not wanting to slow down. The tears continued to fall. She ran until she reached an open clearing, in the middle of all the trees. She fell to her knees, unable to run any longer. She leaned forward, pounding her fists into the grounds, tears continuing to fall.

"There you are," she felt her blood turned cold as she heard that voice. She knew that voice; she knew it all too well. She looked up and saw him, his arm up, holding a wand that was pointed at her.

_She walked through the streets on her way home. She was having trouble so she decided to take a walk. It was late at night; no one was out at this time. She continued to walk until she heard a sound behind her. She stopped and listened, but heard nothing. She continued to walk, dismissing it as paranoia. After a while, she heard noises again. This time, she was sure someone was there. She picked up her pace, fear starting to buildup inside her. She could hear the footsteps getting closer. She took a deep breath and decided to turn around._

_"Hey!" she said, seeing the person who had been following her. "Why didn't you say anything? You scared me."_

_He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. _

_"What's going on?" she asked. She had never seen that look in his eyes before. It was cold, unfeeling, not the same loving and caring look he had always given her. He raised his arm. From the dim light, she could make out the shape of a wand._

_"Wha-what are you doing?" she stammered, starting to take steps back. He took steps forward, getting closer to her with that wand._

That last memory was earlier that night, just a few minutes ago. It was what had caused her to start running in the first place.

It felt as if time had stopped. She was down on her knees; the tears had stopped falling. She looked up at him, fear in her eyes, a cold sweat going down her spine. He stood in front of her, looking at her with cold emotionless eyes. The wand was still up and pointed at her, his finger on the trigger, about ready to pull it.

She wanted to ask him what was going on, why he was doing this to her, but she couldn't. Her throat had gone dry and she couldn't form the words. She swallowed, and finally manages to get the words out. "Why? Why are you doing this Draco? I thought you loved me."

"Good bye, Hermione," he said in a cold, unfeeling voice. "Avada kedavra."

She remained where she was, not bothering to move anymore. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as she watched the bullet head towards her, heading for her already broken heart. The memories flashed in her mind again. The memories of the days when she first met him, of when they finally got together, of the time they spent together, and of his betrayal.

After seconds that felts like hours, the spell finally hit her chest, killing her almost instantly.

"Good job," said a person standing in the shadows. It was the new girl, Lauren.

"Huh?" Draco said, shaking his head. "What's going on?"

"You finally did what I asked you to do," Lauren replied.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He looked forward and saw Hermione's motionless body. He ran to her. "Hermione!"

He turned to Lauren, "What did you do to her, bitch?"

"I didn't do anything," Lauren replied with a malicious gleam in her eyes, "You did."

It was then that Draco noticed the wand he held in his hands. "What the fuck did you do to me?!"

"I've had you under my spell for a while, Draco," replied Lauren, an odd glow in her eyes. "I don't know what you saw in _her _anyway," she spat out the word 'her' like it was poison. "Wouldn't you love to be with me anyway? I'm so much better than she is."

"No you're not, you ugly bitch!" Draco screamed.

"Now, now, Draco. You shouldn't be talking like that." Lauren's eyes glowed, and Draco could feel his head getting fuzzy. She was trying to put him under another spell. He shook his head, trying to stop her.

"Don't try to fight it, Draco," she said, seeing him trying to fight the spell. "Don't…"

Her sentence was cut short. She was concentrating on her spell that she didn't see him lift up the wand. She didn't see him point it at her. She didn't see him cast the spell. The spell hit her in a matter of seconds, killing her on the spot. Her body fell to the ground, lying motionless, dead.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Draco said, hugging her motionless body, her blood getting on his clothes. He picked up the wand and pointed it at himself.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, before casting the spell, dying instantly. His body fell beside hers, his arm falling over her, so it looked like it was around her waist.

Author's Note: Originally, this wasn't an HP fic. It was a random story I wrote. I just changed the names and changed gun to wand…so, if I missed anything or forgot to change some stuff. I'm sorry! Hehe..just tell me and I'll get it fixed. Review and tell me what you think. And for those of you who are reading my other story, Behind His Smile, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just have major writer's block on that…but I'll get more chapters up as soon as I can.


End file.
